HILLARY, THE NEW ANNI OAKLEY by The Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick It wasn’t too long ago that most of us were wondering who this mystery man Senator Obama was. We listened and we liked what we heard. We saw that he wasn’t like all of the presidents we had in the past, and liked what we saw, as with Hillary. Like many Americans we felt in our hearts that we needed to give the presidency to someone other than another white man, and hoped that he could be the one. Then we began to learn the truth, and many began to wakeup from the spell cast upon them. We heard ignorant hate being celebrated as fact, in a place of worship where Senator Obama had attended church for twenty years, and couldn’t believe our ears. We heard again the hate and lies that we normally heard coming from the Islamo-Fascist. As you may remember, Senator Obama’s old pastor and mentor, Jeremiah Wright preached that the government was run by the KKK. He also stated that our KKK government invented the aids virus with the purpose of spreading it to the African American people, in order to cause genocide. Perhaps this may explain why when Obama was asked by his supporters in San Francisco, why he was trialing Hillary in Pennsylvania, he couldn’t help but describe them as a bunch of haters who would fit in well in the KKK. Here is the one sentence in Senator Obama’s answer that has many people upset. “It’s not surprising, then, they get bitter, they cling to guns or religion or antipathy to people who aren’t like them or anti-immigrant sentiment or anti-trade sentiment as a way to explain their frustrations.” So then, if you’re not for Obama in Pennsylvania, then you must be a bitter person who clings to your gun in one hand and the bible in the other, while carrying a load of hate for anyone not like yourself. Of course you also hate all immigrants, legal or not. All that’s missing is a burning cross. This isn’t surprising coming from someone who would try and paint some of the bravest people that have been fighting to help all African American people, for most of there lives, like Bill Clinton and Geraldine Ferraro, as racist. It would seem that Senator Obama believes that the only good white person is the one that gives him there vote, until the election anyway. When Hillary talked about being young and learning how to shoot a rifle, Senator Obama made fun of her by calling her Annie Oakley, the sharp shooter from the old west. When I think of Annie Oakley, I think of a young woman who showed the world that a woman could be even better than a man, in a mans world. I guess to Obama, she must just be another silly woman with a gun who must have been in the Klan. I would hope that Hillary will take his comparison to Annie Oakley as a badge of honor, instead of an insult. I believe that it’s time we take back our Democratic party away from the elitist, and give it back to the hard working people that made it the great party that it is. As the divide between the rich and the working class gets larger every day, we have to make sure that our guy is on the side of the workers. Some of the polling people have described the difference between the two Democrats, by calling the Obama camp the latte drinkers. As for myself, I would rather be represented by the person who stands for the men and women that spilled there blood and sweet to build this country, than the ones who spilled there latte on there coat and tie. I would rather have someone who has been fighting the Republicans for so long and is battle hardened, than someone who is coming apart so quickly and new to the scene. I would rather have someone who would never attended an anti American and racist church, then someone who would attend one for twenty years. I'm sure we will have an African American president someday. Perhaps we will also have a Mexican American president too. No matter what race you may be from, we should never forget about all of the great women that helped make this the best country to live in. We should never forget about the strength, kindness and wisdom that woman are famous for, and is exactly what is needed in our country today. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Terms_of_use http://www.federatedmedia.net/authors/wikia __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: April 15, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions